1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the sizes of various portable electronic products reduce quickly, and so does the size of the photography modules. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality. The most important characteristics of an optical imaging lens set are image quality and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,830,620 discloses an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,830,620, the first lens element has negative refractive power, the second lens element has positive refractive power, and the aperture stop is disposed between the second lens element and the third lens element. This arrangement cannot achieve good optical performance. Besides, the size of the optical imaging lens set is too big to satisfy the specification requirements of consumer electronics products.
Therefore, how to reduce the total length of a photographic device, but still maintain good optical performance, is an important research objective.